Rose Gets Sher-Locked
by mind palace 221b
Summary: What happens when Rose Tyler meets Sherlock Holmes at a night club in London? Will she fall in love? Or will it just be a little meet and greet? I do not own either of these shows, it is just for fun, so enjoy and please give reviews!


Sherlock thought that his only chance at love was with "the woman", and that he would never find anyone else again. It does seem logical, Sherlock is a sociopath, the woman was a bit like Sherlock in that way, so their personalities clicked. He was in a funk for a while after she disappeared, and even John, his beloved doctor did not know how to approach the consulting detective. It wasn't until months later in which Sherlock stated quite authoritatively "I am going out tonight John."

"You're going out? With who?" John replied with a heavy sarcastic shock to his tone.  
"Myself of course. Who else would I go with?"  
"I don't know... maybe a date?"  
"No just me, and you are _not _invited." With that last remark he turned up his coat collar, and left John standing in awe at the doorway.

As Sherlock was walking under the stary London night sky, he noticed that even though he knows every single street corner, alley way, and road, he has no idea where to go for fun. There are so many sexy restaurants, and clubs, but which one would suit him best. He finally came to a conclusion which was that none would suit him, so Sherlock decided to just go with the flow which is something he is _not_ known for. It took a few tries to actually find a place that he kinda, sorta liked. It was a dance club with live music, a bar, and just about any character you could imagine. This is the one, he thought to himself.

Sherlock's been at the club for about ten minutes deducting almost every single person in the the room, he is down to the last five when a woman he hasn't seen yet pops up next to him. "So I see that this isn't really your scene."  
"Um..." He has had many women throw themselves at him, but this girl was different, and he didn't know why (how shocking). "Well actually I have found this whole ordeal quite ordinary." That was all he could come up with because her bright hazel eyes were piercing into his soul.  
"I must agree, this sort of place is ordinary. I can tell that you are waiting for someone, so I'll see you around."  
"Oh no, please sit, I'm not waiting for anyone."

After she sat down they talked for two whole hours until her favorite song came on, "Come on lets dance!"  
"Ummmm," but before Sherlock could reply she was dragging him to his feet. Sherlock has never really danced before, and the music was just seeping into his veins making him sway with the rhythm. The song continued on with people whooping and hollering. Never has Sherlock ever felt more alive outside a case. A little bell chimed in his mind, and he realized that he never got her name, "I don't think I ever got your name?"

"Rose, and you are?" Rose had to yell over the crowd.  
"Sherlock."  
"Well this has been quite interesting, Sherlock, but I am afraid i have to leave. Bye." And as swiftly as she came into his life she left with a flip of her hair. He tried to come with her, but she said that she had to go see a doctor man.

For the following days after the encountering with Rose, Sherlock has been tried to find her, and uncover the Doctor mans identity. In his mind Rose has filled the hole for love, and now it has been ripped out, so he has to find her. According to Google she lives in London with her mother, Jacky Tyler. The doctor man she mentioned was a bit harder. All he found were a bunch of PHD's, so using his power of deduction Sherlock added the prestigious article '_the'. _Having added '_the'_ he found that there were many conspiracies about the doctor, and many of which included Rose. Now understanding that their so called profession must include time travel, who knows when Sherlock will ever see her again.

It has been about two weeks since Rose met Sherlock, and can not seem to get him out of her mind. How could she tell The Doctor that he is not the one, and that Sherlock is the one her heart desires. The Doctor has been pestering her about whats been on her mind, for all he could come up with is that she just misses Jacky. So he decided to take her back to visit her mum. Coincidentally that was the same day Sherlock decided to go meet Rose's mum to see if there is a way to contact her.

Sher walked over to her apartment, and a medium size woman with dyed blonde hair, and big blue eyes opened the door. "Hello, are you Jacky Tyler?"  
"Are you selling something cause in that case she's not here."  
"No ma'am I was wondering if you would be willing to tell me where your daughter Rose is?" Sherlock asked as politely as he could considering he is not alway cooperative, or relatively nice.  
"Who are you?" Jacky practically yelled at him, "What do you want from her?!"  
"I'm sorry, I met her at a club a few weeks ago, and haven't stopped thinking about her sense." He was practically begging Jacky in a seductive, passive aggressive way.  
"Well then... don't just stand there come on in." Jacky then proceeded to make some really bad green tea because she thought it was sexy, and tell Sherlock all about The Doctor. After the whole story of Rose, and their freaky neighbor there was a small commotion at the door. And in popped a tall man in a tight suite holding some little laser thing, and a big grin.  
"Well hello Jacky, might I ask whom this young fellow you brought home is?" She let out a huge gasp, and giant smile.  
"I am Sherlock Holmes, and you must be The Doctor." They shook hands, "Jacky has told me so much about you."  
"All good things I hope." The Doctor then winked at Jacky. Se rolled her eyes like he was some two year old pestering her for ice cream.  
"Is Rose with you?" Both Sherlock and Jacky asked simultaneously.  
"Um yes, shes just grabbing the laundry. Why do you care?" The Doctor asks pointing his question towards Sherlock.  
"I just would really like to meet her, Jacky here wouldn't shut up about her." Turning toward Jacky Sherlock says, "you know you should really get together with my land lady Mrs. Hudson."

"Mum I'm here! I brought home a good load of chores for us to do!" Rose practically runs in the door and falls over when she sees Sherlock. The whole world slows down, and she barley notices everyone looking at her expectantly. The Doctor is staring out of fright that his love might abandon him. Jacky is staring at her because she has no idea what her daughter has gotten herself into, but is slightly envious.  
"Rose." Sherlock is shocked at her beauty, and complexion. All he wants is to wrap her little self into his arms, and hold her forever. But he knows that it is a long shot considering how much her and The Doctor have been through.  
Pausing for what seemed like years to the restless boys Rose finally says something, "Sherlock." It comes out more like a gasp than anything else, but you can tell that what she really wants is to kiss his pale lips, and mold herself into him not caring about the world, or consequences, all she wants is him, not the doctor or Mickey. Just Sherlock.  
Her lips curve into a smile, and she jumps into his wide embrace laughing, and kissing his high gorgeous cheekbones. "I...Love you...So much," whispers Sherlock. They soon realize that Jacky and The Doctor are still watching.  
Not caring because all she wants is Sherlock, Rose smirks at the doctor, and caresses Sherlock's chest. Then practically shoves her tongue down his throat, but he doesn't stop her. Continuing her slut-ish actions she walks to the Doctor, lightly brushing her lips across his cheek to his ear, and whispers seductively, "It is time for you to find another companion for I, am, Sher, Locked." With that Rose grabs Sherlock's hand, and struts out past the doctor, into the crowded streets of London. But to them it seems like they are the only two people in the world, no Doctors, just lovers.


End file.
